


Worst Day Of My Life

by ohhkirishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All I can write is angst, Angst, Based on an alec benjamin song kinda, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Illness, M/M, Sad Sugawara Koushi, Songfic, background AsaNoya - Freeform, i like hurting suga, i like making amara cry, married fruits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhkirishima/pseuds/ohhkirishima
Summary: "So was running into me that day really the worst day of your life?"“if I knew it was going to end like this then I’d say yes it was.”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Worst Day Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I really am, please, I apologize. 
> 
> Also, this is vaguely edited too so if you spot any mistakes, no you don't<3

When Sugawara was 7, he fell off of his best friend’s trampoline and broke his wrist. 

It had happened so fast and before Suga knew it, he was on the ground, holding his limp wrist. When his best friend saw Suga crying, he started to cry too. He was scared, and he was worried. He scrambled inside to grab his mother who immediately ran outside as soon as her child was able to choke out the word that Koushi was hurt.

Suga’s mother was immediately phoned and was there to pick him up and bring him to the nearest hospital as quickly as she could.

Suga’s tears never stopped falling, he was in so much pain and he  _ hated _ this. As the silver-headed child sat in the emergency room, the doctor started to press on certain parts of his hand which was hurting Suga even more. He winced in pain at every touch and started to get nervous because of how much it hurt.

_ Please just stop the pain.  _

The nurse that stood behind the doctor was writing down everything the doctor was saying out loud to her such as ‘swelling, major bruising’ and it didn’t take the doctor too long to conclude that they needed to do an x-ray. 

Suga started to panic and his eyes darted around the room before landing on his mom, begging with his eyes to help him. She just frowned before sending him a soothing smile, trying to let him know it was going to be okay. 

This had to be the  _ worst _ day of his life. 

_ — _

When Sugawara was 10, his little brother broke his  _ favorite _ toy. 

Suga felt anger boil at the bottom of his stomach and he stared down at his now broken contraption, tears welling up in his eyes. His fists balled up and his tiny silver eyebrows knitted in anger. 

“Konea! How could you!” Suga shouted at his brother.

“It was-” A choked out sob from his brother, who has been crying since the toy broke, “It was an accident!” 

“You ruin everything!” Suga let out a soft ‘tch’ and he turned on his heel to walk out of his room but suddenly running into a taller figure. His eyes quickly snapped up to the face that belonged to the one disappointingly looking down at him. 

It was his mother.

“H-hi mom,” Suga squeaked out, his mouth turning up into a wide, fake smile to try and get her to look at him with any less annoyance.

“Koushi Sugawara, what have I said about yelling at your little brother. He’s sensitive,” His mother tilted her head to the side and frowned at her son. She made sure to speak softly to the boys though, she didn’t want to upset them even more.

“Mama!” Suga’s tiny brother wailed and ran over, hugging her leg. Suga just watched him and let out a small grumble. He always was so sensitive, it annoyed Suga. 

But of course, he had to just  _ deal _ with it.

Suga’s mom kneeled onto the ground, sitting on her legs, “tell me what happened guys.”

“Konea broke my favorite contraption I built! The one you and dad bought me for my birthday!” Suga huffed and crossed his arms, glancing over at his brother who sat at their mother’s side.

Konea had fresh tear-stained cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy; Koushi couldn’t help but feel his stomach turn. He felt bad; his annoyed frown turning to a sincere, apologetic one. He knew he couldn’t stay mad at his brother.

“I’m sure he’s sorry, Koushi. don’t worry. This isn’t the worst day of your life,” his mother tried to lighten the mood and she gently caressed his face in her hands, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“I’m sorry, Koushi!” Konea cried out, getting up and opening his arms, wrapping them around Suga’s waist. His head buried into the soft, blue shirt that Koushi was wearing and the taller just shook his head before wrapping his arms around his brother.

_ I guess mom was right, this wasn’t the worst day of my life. _

_ — _

When Sugawara was 15 he was late for his first day of high school. 

“Oh shit!” Suga mumbled as his eyes finally rid of sleep and landed on the alarm clock set on his bedside table. 

He shot up from his bed, basically tripping on his blanket that fell to the floor and he ran to his dresser, throwing open his drawers and tugging out the first pair of pants and shirt he saw. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god” Suga grumbled repeatedly under his breath as he threw on his blindly picked clothes. He could feel the burn in his nose start to form and he could feel his chest tighten as he threw his jacket on. 

He ran to his bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and fluff up his hair, deciding that he’ll just fix his silver mess when he had more time. 

_ Where is mom? She was supposed to wake me up! _

Sugawara’s bag was lazily thrown on his back and he was scrambling through the house like a chicken getting chased by a dog. Different scenarios of what would happen when he did get to school started to run through his mind.

He was so upset.

As soon as he was as ready as _15_ _minutes_ could get him, he frantically ran out of the house to start his walk- _no-_ his _run_ to his school that thankfully wasn’t too far from his house.

He would still most likely be out of breath by the time he got there. 

Everyone was going to laugh at him.

“This is the worst day of my life,” Suga mumbled underneath his breath.

_ — _

When Sugawara was 19, he realized he was failing one of his college courses that were among all of his straight A’s. 

“What the hell!” Suga shouted at his computer, “This is such bullshit! I hate our mathematics teacher.”

“Careful Koushi, he’ll hear you,” Suga’s dark-haired dorm-mate chuckled softly as he turned the page of his book.

“Iwa, are you failing math? I am! Why am I failing math!?” Suga groaned and sat back in the chair he sat at belonging to the one desk in their room. 

“You’re just stupid,” Iwaizumi bluntly snickered at the silvernette, trying his best to hold in a laugh behind his book.

“If you’re gonna laugh at me just do it now! I know you have an A in the stupid class.”

With that, Iwa burst out laughing. Suga just narrowed his eyes at this roommate and crossed his arms over his chest, his mouth curved down in an annoyed frown. He turned in his seat so he was facing his laughing friend.

“You’re a dick, y’know that?”

“You’re the one that chose me as your friend.”

“We got put into this room together by force-”

“You befriended me first,” Iwa chuckled as he set his book down and looked at Sugawara. A smug smile played at his lips and his eyebrow was raised at him, “Right?”

“I hate you.” Suga stuck his tongue out at Hajime and he just turned back around in his seat to face his computer. He stared at his failing grade.

“This is the  _ worst  _ day of my life.”

—

When Sugawara was 20, he ran into someone at the coffee shop and spilled his drink on a complete  _ stranger. _

“Oh my god!” Suga’s hands flew to his mouth in surprise and all he could do was stare at the big stain on the white shirt that belonged to the person he ran into.

“Well that’s not a good start to my day” The man mumbled softly, a soft chuckle leaving his lips.

He was… laughing? Why was this amusing to him?! Suga had just spilled his drink on him and he was laughing? Maybe he was laughing  _ at  _ Suga; at how  _ stupid _ he was.

“I am… so sorry,” Suga mumbled and frantically looked around before grabbing a few napkins from a nearby table that a couple sat at, “Pardon me.”

Sugawara started to gently wipe the man’s shirt, not even thinking that this guy was a stranger to him.

“Darling, that’s okay- don’t even worry about it.” 

“No it’s ok-“ Wait. 

Darling…? Who does this stranger think he is?

Suga’s head immediately snapped up as soon as he heard the nickname fall from the taller man's mouth. That was when he was finally able to take in his physical appearance.

He was taller than Suga, maybe standing at six feet; maybe six foot one. He was brunette and his hair swooped outwards and his eyes corresponded to his hair color; a soft brown. His face was rested in a soft grin that eased Sugawara from his worries that the taller was upset at him. 

_ Oh god,  _ Suga thought,  _ I ran into an attractive stranger _ .

“My name’s Oikawa; Tooru Oikawa, in case you were wondering while doing all that staring.”

Damnit. This had to be the worst day of Suga’s life.

—

When Sugawara was 25, his music label had to cut him loose.

“Hey! Sugawara! I’m glad I got to get ahold of you!” Suga’s manager’s voice was heard at the other end of the line as Suga answered. A smile formed on his face.

“Hey! Mr. Suzuki! What’s going on?” Suga took a sip from his light blue and white mug that sat on his desk in his room. 

“So the label called today,” His manager trailed off and that made Suga hum in question. He sounded… upset? 

“You sound upset? What happened?” 

“They uh-“ A sharp breath was taken in on the other side of the line, “They said they don’t want to work with you anymore.”

“What?” 

“They want to cut you from-”

“No I heard you, I just… don’t understand,” Suga mumbled and his throat started to burn.  _ Don’t cry.  _

Koushi didn’t notice at first but his hand was balled into a fist, his nails starting to dig lightly into his palm. He didn’t know what to feel. He was angry, but he could feel sadness start to form in the pits of his heart. 

This label was everything to Suga; it was the start of his career, his chance to prove that he’s good enough. Now, it was all gone.

After the conversation ended with a soft ‘I’m sorry Sugawara, I’ll get back to you later’ Koushi set his phone down on the table and buried his head in his hands. He was speechless; he didn’t know what to do. 

“Goddamn it,” He screwed his eyes shut and his lip started to tremble. His body jerked a couple of times as he started to let the realization flow over him. Soft, pitiful weeps escaped the silvernette’s eyes as he just sat there. 

He just sat there;  _ crying. _

Suga had felt pain in his life so far, a fractured wrist and a broken heart, 

_ But this _ , he thought,  _ has got to be the worst day of my life. _

_ \-- _

When Sugawara was 27, he got married to the love of his life.

Suga laughed with Asahi and he gently placed his hand on his shoulder, “Your travels with Nishinoya sound amazing, Asahi!” 

“God, Yuu is definitely a character to go around the world with,” Asahi’s closed eyes curved up as he smiled, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

They both looked across the yard at Nishinoya who was jumping excitedly with Hinata, talking about something that obviously fueled their serotonin. 

Sugawara and Asahi laughed softly as they watched the other two. The conversation of the other people in the crowd quieted down as a soft melody started to play. 

As soon as Suga was able to hear the song, his eyes widened and when he turned around, His husband was standing a few feet away from him. 

“Koushi Oikawa,” Tooru hummed and held out his hand, “May I have this dance?” 

Koushi’s face heated up and he could already tell his cheeks were turning a deep red. He just giggled softly at how mannered Tooru was being.

Sugawara just nodded and took Oikawa’s hand into his, “Of course.”

Tooru pulled Koushi closer and snaked his arms around the smaller boy’s waist as Suga wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck. They both started to slowly move in sync with the music, doing a cliche slow dance. Suga’s face was beet red as he could feel all of their friends’ eyes on the couple. 

Koushi played with the hair at the nape of Oikawa’s neck. The amount of space between the two lessened as they moved in rhythm to the music. Oikawa had been practicing his slow dancing, Suga could tell. He used to be terrible at slow dancing when they would randomly get up and dance at 3 am. The boys would trip over and just laugh at each other but then get up and try again.

“Did I tell you that you look amazing today?” Oikawa hummed, dipping his head down to place two soft kisses on Suga’s red cheeks. 

“You told me about 20 times already but I don’t mind hearing it again.” Koushi tilted his head to the side as he looked up at the other.

Oikawa just chuckled and he reached up, cupping Suga’s cheek in his hand. The smaller man leaned into his spouse’s hand, his eyes closing. When the amber eyes opened back up, Tooru noticed the glossy effect on the other’s eyes. A frown pulled to his lips but when Suga shot him a smile, Oikawa understood why his eyes were filled with tears.

They were here, finally. The rings on their fingers were finally able to be shown off as them being bonded together. They were each other’s forever, and planned on staying together,

_ forever. _

"So was running into me that day really the worst day of your life?” Tooru raised his eyebrow at the boy in his arms.

Koushi just chuckled before shaking his head, “no, not at all.”

This was the  _ best day  _ of Suga’s life.

\---

When Sugawara was 30, he was informed of Tooru’s illness.

“I’m sick, Koushi.”

Suga’s whole mentality froze right then and there. he was  _ what?  _ He had to be joking.  _ Right? A silly little prank? _

Suga swallowed nervously, and his leg started to bounce, “You’re going to um- You’re going to get better right?”

_ Silence  _

When a soft sigh had fallen from Oikawa’s trembling lips, Suga knew. A sharp pain struck him in the middle of his chest and his whole body crumbled like a cookie. His bottom lip stuck out and started to tremble a bit and he hung his head low. He felt like his heart had just been crushed. He felt like someone just punched him in the stomach.

Was he going to  _ lose  _ Tooru?

“Tooru, I-”

Koushi was cut off by his spouse wrapping his arms around him, his brown-haired head buried in the crook of his neck. Tooru was shaking and it made Suga start to think of how scared he must be. Suga wrapped his arms around the other and tears started to spill from his eyes as they pulled each other closer. 

“Forgive me, Darling,” Tooru whimpered into Suga’s shoulder, “for not telling you sooner.”

“Why-” Sugawara shook his head and pulled away, lifting Oikawa’s head and sniffling softly, “Don’t be sorry, Tooru.” 

Tears were streaming down Oikawa’s cheeks and Suga could finally see; Tooru was terrified. Suga wanted to believe so desperately that Tooru was going to be.

He had to be.

The two men held onto each other for hours scared that if they let go they’ll lose each other. Scared that if they lay a finger off each other the worst that could happen would come faster than they wanted.

_ This  _ definitely had to be the worst day of his life.

_ — _

When Sugawara was 35, he had to wake up to his husband gone.

The sun shone through the window, signaling a new day. Suga’s eyes slowly but surely fluttered open to the same hospital room he was set in for months now. He was laid next to his partner, whose head hung to the side, and Koushi’s eyes locked on the soft, now pale complexion of his skin.

“Oikawa-” Suga said just above a whisper, hoping his beloved would hear him and wake up. Koushi reached over and brushed his fingers against Tooru’s cheek but retracted them as soon as their skin contacted.

He was so  _ cold. _

“God- Oikawa.” Suga let out a shaky breath and his hand reached down and gently grabbed ahold of his husband's hand, finding that his palm and fingers were freezing. 

Tears were falling down the silvernette’s cheeks soon enough and his head fell against the other’s slumped shoulder. Sugawara shook with every breath he shakingly let in and out; he shook with every sob he let escape his lips.

He wanted so desperately to hold himself together for Tooru but the weight of the situation came crashing down ever so intensely, Suga just  _ couldn’t _ . His body felt like the one that was next to him; numb, cold, and empty. His life was gone. His life’s life was gone, and it wasn’t coming back.

The room felt like it was closing in on the two, crumbling and falling on top of the bed they laid atop. It was so cold; so empty. Suga moved so his head was laid on Tooru’s chest, desperately trying to find a beat; a sign that what was happening was just a dream.

A sign that what was happening was just a  _ nightmare _ .

“You’re so cold,” Koushi mumbled, his eyes opening up which made more tears fall onto the hospital gown that Tooru always found so ugly.

Suga gently placed his forefinger and middle finger against Oikawa’s wrist, the cold feeling on his skin making his lip tremble even more. There was no pulse, the radial artery had failed him. 

Sugawara’s heart was beating so fast and that angered him. Why was his heart beating when the heart that belonged to the love of his life was done working forever. It wasn’t fair. 

This wasn’t fair.

His eyes were fixed shut but the tears had continued to flow harder and harder. He knew his lover was gone, but he stayed there, trying to soak up anything that was left of him; any warmth he could find, any smell, hell—  _ anything _ .

This was the worst day, 

of Suga’s life.

— 

When Sugawara was 35, he had to say goodbye to his husband for the last time. 

“Now that I think of it, I don’t regret spilling my drink on you, if you were wondering. You deserved it.” Koushi stared down at the neatly dressed corpse that was laid in a beautifully made casket; it was exactly the way Tooru had said he wanted it when he played around about passing early.

It’s not so funny now is it, Tooru.

“You were so stubborn and so annoying and your cockiness got the best of you,” A soft laugh left his lips before he gently let out a shaky breath, “but I love you, Tooru.” 

“I had them dress you in the suit you wore when you asked me to marry you, just like you asked. I hope you’re looking down and smiling like a stupid idiot,” Suga reached up and quickly wiped away the tear that started to fall from his eye, “You look as good as you did that day.” 

Soft sobs could be heard from behind Sugawara. He knew he was hogging up his husband but he hoped no one minded. He chuckled softly to himself.

“Iwaizumi is crying like a baby, I hope you laugh at him up there.” Suga glanced back at his spiky-haired best friend, seeing him blow his nose into tissue after tissue and then as quietly as he could, yell at Matsukawa who was hiding a giggle behind his hand. But Matsukawa also has tears rolling down his face, so hopefully, he didn’t pick on him too hard. 

“The entirety of Karasuno showed up, I hope you don’t mind. Well, I invited them, so suck it up I guess.” 

Tears were flowing down Sugawara's porcelain skin, but a smile was plastered on his face for an expression. His breathing was unsteady but he tried so hard to talk normally for his partner, knowing he would laugh at him for the small hiccups he had when he talked while crying.

Suga would have to laugh at himself for Oikawa from now on.

“You asked me on our wedding day when we were dancing if running into you that day was the worst day of my life and honestly,” Koushi bit down on his trembling lip, “if I knew it was going to end like this then I’d say yes it was.”

“But you know I don’t mean that and I bet you’re calling my bluff up there right now,” A soft sigh fell from the latter’s lips, “I don’t regret my life with you, Tooru. Every day was the best day of my life with you.”

“I'm gonna miss you, Tooru. I really am,” A soft whimper pushed past his lips, “I’ll admit, it’s going to be a struggle, you know, without you. But I’ll make you proud.”

“Mr. Oikawa-”

“I know,” Koushi sighed a response to the voice behind him. Suga had to let other people say their goodbyes and he knew that. He turned around to face everyone who was waiting to say something to his husband. His eyes were watery and the tear stains on his cheeks were evident but there was a small smile on his lips. 

He wanted to be strong for everyone,  _ especially  _ Tooru.

“Oh, Koushi-” Iwa held out his arms and Suga gratefully walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his torso. The silvernette buried his head in his best friend's neck, soft weeps escaping him. 

“This is the  _ worst day of my life. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry if you're crying rn bc of this, I really am. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed it anyway<3 
> 
> Remember to take care of yourself, mwah<3


End file.
